


圣夜乐园

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *基督教徒绝对不要看。*未成年（指很小的年纪）。*产卵/食物play有。*道具/BDSM要素有涉及。*口交/足交/颜射/69/dirty talk/异物插入。* vampire×inccubus





	圣夜乐园

**Author's Note:**

> *基督教徒绝对不要看。  
*未成年（指很小的年纪）。  
*产卵/食物play有。  
*道具/BDSM要素有涉及。  
*口交/足交/颜射/69/dirty talk/异物插入。  
* vampire×inccubus

Ⅰ

唱诗班的孩子们在花园前排成两队，交头接耳叽叽喳喳。  
折原临也身着黑色长袍，迈着轻快步伐走向队伍前面，面对这些孩子们闭上一只眼，将食指抵在唇上，面带微笑让他们保持安静。  
唱诗班的小班长板着脸，仰头对身为他们监护人兼管理者的神父报告，说他们穿过花园、回到宿舍就会立刻就寝。

折原临也看了眼他藏在衣袍下用来装糖果的小篮子，心想他们八成是打算趁夜深翻墙出去，混进现在正在街上装成鬼怪讨糖吃的孩子大军中。腹诽归腹诽，临也不打算揭穿、也不打算惩罚这群孩子违背主的做法。  
本来自身的性格和身份就让临也不是表面装出来那样的虔诚教徒，更何况现在的他可是好心情到可以原谅那些孩子们做任何事。

因为身为主犯的那孩子已经乖乖待在大教堂了呀——

他回想起时不时都能看见的景象——阳光透过五颜六色的琉璃洒下，站在教堂中央、穿着白色唱诗袍的纪田正臣就沐浴在这样的光中，靠在那尊天使雕像旁轻声唱歌。  
不过悦耳的声音会在他发现临也的视线戛然而止。顾不得礼仪，正臣下一秒就会选择离临也最远的那条路走出教堂。

平时看似没心没肺、馊主意一兜一大把的纪田正臣最害怕、最讨厌的就是神父先生，但因为他总会对神父先生恶语相向，所以神父先生也最爱把他单独留下来，整夜整夜的罚他念诗。  
这是唱诗班小孩都知道的事情。  
虽然他们以前也见过整天绕着临也打转的正臣就是啦。

还真是怀念那时候啊……

临也在心里嘟囔，但还是保持着自己的好形象，半弯下腰和班长交代日常事项。说完一切，他拍拍班长的肩膀，意味深长地加了一句：“可要照顾好他们喔。”  
负责任的班长不自然地点点头，回头望望教堂的入口，多嘴地问了一句：“小正在哪里？”

临也依旧挂着好整以暇的笑容，告诉他小正犯了一些错误，得颂咏几遍诗歌才能回去。  
班长早就习惯了神父先生留下正臣的理由，只是小声说着真可惜，朝临也弯弯腰，他领着身后的孩子们向休息区走。

Ⅱ

正臣到这里的时候还不过刚上学前班的年纪，是这家教堂原来的老神父把他捡回来的——就像他把折原临也捡回来一样。那时的临也看起来也才十岁，但实际上他的岁数可不是两位数就能表示出来的，只是因为受伤太重才维持小孩模样。

他是传说中的魔物——整个大种族在现代已经很少见了，他们多半在中世纪就被迫害殆尽，但折原这一血脉却一直延续。  
不过临也本人和家族不是很亲密，再加上多次对人类进行恶作剧，所以东边的许多神父盯上了他，一路把他追杀驱逐到这个地方。

这家破败教会的老神父大概是眼睛不好、脑子也不好，所以才把自己捡了回来。明明那个时候稍~微补一下刀，他就可以完成消灭祸害的壮举了呀？是想让我感谢你吗？还是想完成“神父豢养恶魔”这种三流小说恶俗的成就？  
临也不断琢磨着老神父的泛滥善心的背后用意——多年的观察实验结果告诉他，人类可不是不求回报的生物，得时刻防着这老家伙的背后一手才行。

他盯着老神父和他牵回来的男孩，认为他这么做是为了让自己放松警惕。正臣还没被牵着踏进教堂的门，临也就不耐烦地对老教父说这里是个破教堂，真的对这个孩子好就把他送去孤儿院去，反正离这里也不远。

可老神父执意把正臣带了进来，经过临也身边，轻声告诉他这就是你的弟弟了。

但出于对老神父的怀疑，临也起初并不喜欢纪田正臣。在他眼里，正臣不过是柔弱不堪的人类小孩，唯一的价值说不定就是他体内流动的鲜血而已。  
可三岁小孩实在太粘人，又因为老神父都很多事不便做，这让临也不得不承担了一部分照顾正臣的责任。朝小孩伸出小指，他就会紧紧抓住、听圣经故事的时候总是乖乖巧巧；活泼开朗的性格和甜甜的嘴巴其实还挺招人喜爱的。  
最重要的是他身上的香甜味道，说是小孩特有的奶香味也不对，太甜太腻，如果是普通人闻绝对会上瘾。

是不属于人类的体香。

他把纪田正臣抱到圣水擦拭过的镜子前，按着正臣的后脑勺把他固定在怀里，不让他看镜中的画面。  
他审视镜子，镜子里的他有着翅膀和獠牙，而正臣的脑袋两边也有弯曲向上的角，小孩垂落在地的尾巴正缠绕在他的小腿上。  
临也伸手，看着自己的镜面去触碰正臣心型的尾巴尖。虽然在别人看起来只是在摸空气，但他能感受到从指间传来的瘙痒感。

是Incubus呢……  
虽然不是同一种族，但至少在这个地方，他们是同一类。

临也终于还是对正臣来了兴致，动动肩胛骨，扇动了一下被他隐藏起来的翅膀。乖乖趴在他怀里的小孩眨着湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他看，稚嫩的尾巴尖还在不断地磨着人。

他摸了摸正臣光滑的额头，凑近小孩白嫩的脖间再次闻了闻，甜腻的奶香味直冲鼻腔，他张嘴咬了口脖颈，小孩也不见哭，蹭着他直喊痒。

临也没有真的咬下去，捏捏正臣的脸颊逗他，“喊哥哥。”  
“哥哥、哥哥。”  
“喊临也哥哥。”  
“临也哥哥。”

这几句哥哥叫到他心里去了，他把小孩放下地，拉起他肉肉的小手，准备带他离开。路过花园，看正臣坐在地上做花圈的时候，临也想多个弟弟其实不坏。

Ⅲ

银制品造成的伤口恢复得慢，临也伤口还没好全，老教父就真的去见耶和华了。老教父去世前拜托临也做下一任教父，折原临也确定这个老神父是脑子不好了，先不论他的身份吧，这座教堂就他们三个人，真的有继续下去的必要吗？

“我说、老爹啊…”  
他姑且斟酌了一下用词，毕竟这个老神父在过去几年把他们确实当成儿子来对待。可他话还没说完，趴在床边哭得上气不接下气的正臣拽他的衣袖。  
是他疼爱的弟弟的请求这可就没辙了吧？  
临也摸着老神父给他护身防光的特质戒指，点头答应了。

于是他变成了教父。  
于是孤儿院的孩子组成了唱诗班。  
于是破败的教堂渐渐变得远近闻名。

好好完成老神父交代的事情也是打发时间，重建好一切，临也有大把时间来关爱他的梦魇弟弟——纪田正臣。  
梦魇的血比普通人都要甜，也比普通人能更加让他恢复，他在正臣小时候偷偷尝过。  
只有那一次的浅尝辄止而已。

浅尝辄止变得上瘾、变得不可收拾，是因为正臣受伤的样子实在是过于香甜，顾不上小孩解释说，是因为什么保护唱诗班的不被人说是没人要的孩子，还是因为玩闹过了头才受的伤，临也就咬上正臣冒着血珠的小臂。

活了近千岁的临也比一般人要狡猾得多，他告诉正臣他这么做的理由是惩罚，惩罚他没有保护好自己，惩罚给老神父和他们的教堂丢脸。

梦魇毕竟是梦魇，就算正臣不记得自己的这层身份，但还是在无意中寻求快乐嘛。

触碰、接吻、拥抱。  
净化、忏悔、祈祷。

糖果、鞭子。

在教堂角落里的背德接触让两个人变得比以往还要亲密。

对啊……明明以前那么亲密的说，怎么现在这孩子变得这么冷淡啊~？叛逆期吗？还是吃了蛇给的苹果啊？

临也心里其实有个答案，因为怎么说正臣也到了那种略懂情爱的年纪，多少也该明白他从自己这里得到的特别待遇了。  
睡前吻和所谓的“净化”可不是所有人——应该说是只有他一个人才能得到的“糖果”。

“难以启齿 ”、“恶心”什么的……这孩子说的话真伤人心。作为梦魇好好享受快乐才是本职、正臣什么时候才能意识到这种事啊？如果是因为给的糖果还不足够让他认识到这种事情，那今天就把过去一年少掉的份都补上吧。

临也一边挥手笑着目送唱诗班的孩子远去，一边在心里把算盘打得啪啪响，回过神来时一群群白袍子早就消失在姹紫嫣红的花中。  
“祝你们讨糖愉快，”他放下泛酸的手臂轻声念叨，侧身踏上了另一条石子小路，“我这里的坏孩子也需要糖果才行呐……”

Ⅳ

折原临也推开教堂的门，他处在叛逆期的弟弟正跪趴在天堂的中央。琉璃灯光氤氲了空气中的细细颗粒，朦胧地罩在纪田正臣身上。  
皮鞋的声音由远及近，正臣迷迷糊糊地朝声音传来的方向抬起头，可是他什么都看不到、也什么都说不出。眼睛被黑色眼罩隔绝了视线，嘴巴也被口球塞得毫无空隙，双手背在身后被小手铐牢牢系住，整个人动弹不得。

尾巴形状的肛塞在好好行驶着使命，堵住了在他体内肆虐的跳蛋，也堵住了临也在他昏迷之前推进他体内的几枚卵。

跳蛋和卵还一起折磨着已经敏感到不行的肠肉，猛烈的快感让他的股间湿滑一片，两腿之间也泥泞不堪。而性器根部被白手绢绑住，一直没有得到释放，顶着唱诗袍吐露体液。  
不停打颤的膝盖勉强跪在地上支撑着身体，正臣喘着粗气，无意识地用脸蹭起天堂冰凉的地板。

“Trick or treat...今天是万圣节前夜呢。”  
临也坐在离天堂最近的第一排，望着正在亵渎神圣的小教徒，向前探着身子和他说话。  
“‘耶和华不会让我们过这种节日的’你在这么想吧？明明一心想要去讨糖吃的就是你耶小正，真是口是心非啊，还是说叛逆期的孩子都这样……嘛、言归正传啦，”临也起身，跨上天堂走向正中央蹲下，揪起正臣的头发让他仰起头，凑近他耳语咧开嘴，语气诱惑至极，“你希望我怎么对待你呢……Trick or treat，选一个吧？”

完全没差吧，混蛋……！  
正臣唔唔几声似乎在咒骂，但是他早就被迫高潮了好几回，情欲让他的咒骂变得暧昧十分。

“那就一项一项来了喔。”  
临也抱起正臣，把他压在天堂右侧的讲台上，亲吻起他的耳垂。手向下滑摸向正臣隆起的腹部，他轻笑一声，惹得正臣全身轻颤。

“十几岁就大着肚子啦？你是有多淫乱啊？”

……呜。  
十四五岁的小男孩哪被这样羞辱过，脸颊烧得火辣，后穴也突然痉挛起来。

“竟然抖成这样，淫乱的孩子需要‘净化’才可以。”

临也的手伸进正臣的唱诗袍中，解开白手绢，撸动起正臣挺立的性器。  
终于在临也和体内跳蛋的攻势下，正臣轻易地达到了一次高潮。从一开始积攒的精液一下子喷射而出，正臣仰头倒在讲台上，腰腹被突起处磕得生疼，但全身酸软的他根本没有力气找到一个让自己舒服的姿势。  
任由临也撩起他被润滑液和肠液打湿的唱诗袍，大开他的双腿，温热的气息喷在大腿内侧的嫩肉上，正臣僵直了一下随即就放松下来。

熟悉的、热量流失和莫名燥热。

自己大腿内侧像针孔一样的痕迹是临也留下的牙印，就算一年多没被他触碰，这些痕迹还是消不下去。正臣不由得夹紧的膝盖，马上就被临也分开按在两边。他放弃一样地盯着眼前的黑暗，阖上眼不再去思考。

马上就好了，哥哥咬够了就行了、嗯嗯……  
但会变得奇怪的。

变得舒服的、嗯啊啊……

Ⅴ

临也支起身子，把正臣嘴巴上的口球摘掉，他把嘴巴里腥甜的血液咽了半口，掐住小孩的下巴亲了上去。

血腥味让正臣皱起眉头，愣愣地张开嘴接受临也的侵犯。

这个血是自己的吧……正臣垂下眼睑发颤。那天晚上没看错，临也哥哥果然是吸血鬼。  
他一直把自己当成移动血库才对自己这么好。

不论是因为临也的身份，还是因为临也对他好的原因，都让正臣真切地感受到自己被背叛了，溢出眼眶的泪水混入口齿之间，让腥甜的吻变得苦涩起来。  
他把自己的血液咽回腹中，舌尖止不住追随临也的味道。

“哈、临也哥哥……”

啊啊、应该讨厌、应该难受才对的啊。  
不行不行……呜呜，变得舒服是不对的。

神父爷爷、主啊。  
……快救救我。

临也亲吻够了，撑着讲台起身，他把正臣也拉了起来，贴着他脑袋说：“接受惩罚的时候该叫我什么？”  
正臣咽了口口水，怯生生地喊了一句：“……Father”  
“好孩子。”

双腿被打开，下体被看光的感觉让纪田正臣忍不住夹着腿，但一夹住腿，体内的卵就会肆意游走摩擦内壁，一次次地让白浊的液体弄脏桌面和自己的身体。  
正臣最终还是学乖了，或许是被折磨累了，他瘫软无力地朝临也大开着腿，露出已经软下来的性器和被肛塞堵住的后穴。

临也欣赏了一会眼前的好景象，伸手抓住肛塞上的尾巴，另一只手按压着正臣的小腹。

正臣感觉自己的腹部鼓鼓胀胀得难受极了，但他实在不知道临也在自己体内塞了什么。

“是卵喔，不排出来会很麻烦的吧？想让你的好朋友看你大着肚子的样子吗？”

“嗯、嗯……不是的。”  
纪田正臣小幅度的摇头，察觉到临也拽肛塞的动作，穴口忍不住收缩起来，被临也骂了句“贪吃的坏孩子”，也只能垂着头接受。

肛塞离开身体的那一刻，一直震动的跳蛋也随着滴落的肠液掉落在桌面上。临也拿起跳蛋按在正臣的胸前来回摩擦，把这小孩刺激地泪水横流。隔着衣物咬了口已经充血挺立的敏感乳首，他用肛塞的另一端将从穴口冒出的卵顶了回去胡乱搅动。

“一共有七个呢——都是小正臣犯的错误、一会要一边排一边好~好地说出来才可以喔。”  
“是、是，Father……”

临也把肛塞和跳蛋取下来，没有阻碍的卵摩擦着肠道又重新滑落，卡在正臣的穴口处。  
正臣大口喘气，脑子已经乱糟糟的一团了，让他怎么去想最近犯的错误呀……还好临也没有把他的眼罩摘下来，他下意识地垂头，觉得这样的羞耻感就能减少一些。

卵的材质又光又滑，堵在正臣红肿的穴口上不得上、下不得下。正臣觉得自己在发烧，从站在路边吓唬小孩到给自己喜欢的女孩多拿面包，大事小事、能被称得上是错误的事情徘徊在正臣的嘴边，但卵摩擦内壁和穴口的快感，生生让他把这些到嘴边的话又咽了回去。

取而代之的是——  
“Father、帮帮我……”

“拿你没办法啊，”临也按着正臣的小腹，男孩的泪水一下子夺眶而出，本来半软的性器也因为快感完全挺立起来，但由于射了太多次，现在只是吐着一些可怜的体液，“要自己用力才可以呢。”  
“……哈啊！呜……”

卵离开体内的声音让正臣又止不住发抖，但是好歹排出来了……

“但是没说自己犯了什么错误吧？”临也把卵塞回正臣的后穴中，揉了两把他凌乱的头发，“我来提醒你一下——正臣那次打架犯的错犯了什么罪呢？英文提示是wrath。”  
“……暴、暴怒。”  
“bingo~☆。”

“Father……”  
正臣一旦用这种类似撒娇的口气喊他，临也就清楚这孩子在渴求什么了。  
明明是想惩罚一下他耶……不过这种程度也够了吧？临也三两下把纪田正臣的手铐解开，揉了揉他的手腕就把他抱在怀里，拍着他的背让他慢慢来。

正臣的手环住临也的脖颈，双腿跪在讲台上，臀部高高翘起。如果现在有人闯入教堂，映入眼帘的就是自己排卵的模样。正臣一下子紧张得发抖，呼吸也跟着错乱，也不知道自己错在哪里了就开始向临也道歉。

啪！  
是手心落在臀部的声音。

“呜——！”正臣瞪大眼睛悲鸣，肠肉收缩蠕动，把卵挤进了体内的更深处。

“天亮了大家可都会看到你这幅样子了喔？”临也顺着正臣的后背一路向下，揉捏起穴口，“所以快点排出来，我这里还有‘糖果’要给你呢。”

“Father……嗯嗯……”知道逃不过的正臣开始重复地念起这个单词。  
他抱紧临也，努力收缩内壁。可卵就是卡在穴口折磨他，让他一步步地陷入快乐地狱。  
额上密密的细汗被临也擦去，袭面而来的快感让这一颗卵排了有近二十分钟。

“暴怒。”  
临也看着正臣终于排出的卵说，他安抚着被快感击溃到崩溃哭泣的正臣，咬着他的耳朵让他道歉。

“犯了错就是坏孩子，正臣要有这样的自觉。”  
“对不起……”正臣抽泣了两声，“对不起，我是坏孩子。”  
“好，那继续吧。”

正臣又语塞了起来，抓着临也的长袍，额头抵在他胸口处摇头。

“正臣现在还有喜欢的女孩子吧？”听见正臣突然急促的呼吸，临也知道自己没说错，他拍着正臣的背继续说，“就是住在附近的那个，经常给我们送牛奶的小姑娘。”  
“那她应该会失望吧，喝了她的牛奶的纪田君上个月竟然缺席了好几次礼拜。你说说，这是犯了什么罪啊？”

“……懒惰。”男孩吞吞吐吐。  
临也在正臣的额头印上一吻，“继续，把你的‘罪恶’排出体外。”

“哈、呜……对不起，对不起Father、我是坏孩子，请原谅我……呜！”

代表傲慢、嫉妒、贪婪、暴食的卵让正臣高潮到只会说对不起，他伏在临也的肩窝里喘息抽涕，求他放过自己。

可七宗罪还剩下最后的一项——淫欲。

排了几次卵的穴口已经闭合不上，本来最后一颗是跟着倒数第二颗滑出来的，但是被临也用三指堵了回去。  
临也裹住正臣软趴趴，连体液都吐不出来的性器。指尖按在铃口处来回摩擦，三指在正臣的后穴里弯曲，压着他的敏感点摩擦。

“呜……哈啊！”

“射都射不出来，真是小可怜……不过这是最后一个了。现在我来换一个问法好了：正臣的‘淫欲’究竟是什么呢？想着那个女孩自慰吗？嗯？”  
“我没有……”

“诶~正臣不让我做那种事不就是意识到‘性’了吗？其实啦、正臣对‘性’的理解应该是与生俱来深入骨髓的才是——”  
临也拉长了语调，从正臣的穴口抽出沾满肠液的手指抹在正臣的尾椎处，嘴巴里沉吟着咒语的同时解开正臣的眼罩。

正臣愣了一会眼睛才重新聚焦，面前的镜子里有一张被津液泪水弄湿、挂着愉悦笑容的脸。

而这张脸毫无疑问是自己的。

“你看、被我做了这么过分的还这么兴奋。正臣本身就是‘淫欲’啊……”他从正臣的尾巴根摸到尾巴尖，“其实应该这么叫你才对，梦魇——嗯、是魅魔喔，我的好弟弟。”

Ⅶ

纪田正臣摸着自己头上的角觉得好笑。  
这座教堂的教父——他一直敬爱的兄长是吸血鬼，而从小信仰主和上帝的他是梦魇。

多好笑。

但他笑不出来，只感觉脑子里有一根弦突然断了，信仰崩塌成的碎片凝成水珠从眼眶里奔涌而出。

“傻弟弟。”  
折原临也的语气称得上是溺爱，他把男孩紧紧抱住，用温热的舌头舔去他断了线般的泪珠。

神父爷爷和唱诗班的孩子们是因为自己是人类才对自己这么好、如果他们知道自己是梦魇，一定会毫不留情地驱逐自己吧？  
身为梦魇的自己也早就从一开始就被神抛弃了……

那只有这个人……纪田正臣像是抓到救命稻草一样地看向折原临也，揪住临也的衣领说：“不要抛下我，Father……哥哥，别抛下我。”

“我怎么会抛下你啊？你可是我重要的弟弟。”临也话说的不假，他从心里疼爱这个弟弟。  
“你可是我在这里的宝贝啊。”

正臣被临也抱下地，自觉要做什么。背朝临也趴在讲台上，心型的尾巴尖扒开滴落肠液的穴口，作为新生梦魇这就是他能做到的极限。正臣扭头去拽临也的衣袖，“临也哥哥”、“临也哥哥”的喊着。

“给你的糖果。”临也说着褪下碍事的袍子，揉着臀瓣上的软肉，坚硬的性器在男孩的股缝中摩擦，“接受奖励前要说什么？”  
“感谢，谢谢……呜！”

尾巴根被抓住的同时是突然的插入，这让正臣整个人都弹跳起来，接着就被临也死死地按在讲台上。  
临也俯下身子，扣进正臣的指缝中，狠狠地进入了男孩的深处，感受着来自正臣体内的热度和滑腻感，一遍遍拓开紧致湿滑的内壁，不断抽插。

正臣扭过头和临也接吻，吮吸讨好对方的舌头已经变成了本能。身下的动作不停，交合的水声也逐渐变大，配合着抛弃理智和思考的浪叫声回荡在教堂中。

纪田正臣眯起失焦的眼睛看他曾经仰望过的天使雕像，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的要临也可以再用力些。  
他哭泣着想啊，这里哪是什么教堂。

这是乐园啊。❤  
再来快乐一些吧。

迎合他的想法，折原临也掐住正臣的脖颈张开嘴咬了上去。被獠牙刺入除了快感翻倍以外没有任何疼痛不适。

犯七宗罪是因为自己就是罪恶本身，因为自己是被神否定的存在。  
但至少……

正臣仰头吐气，抓紧临也的手时，他终究还是笑了出来。

“Happy Halloween, my boy.”

Ⅷ

“怎么突然提这个老久老久以前的事。”  
身着橘色背带灯笼裤的男孩靠在墙边，眼睛黏在烤箱的倒计时上，向忽地说起过去事情的男人发问。

宽松白色衬衣的下摆被他随意塞在裤子里，屋子里的炉火烧得噼里啪啦。他还是有些冷，没等到临也回答的他把手指伸进过橘紫条纹的膝长筒袜中，将它稍微提了提。  
动作配合着松紧和大腿接触的清脆“啪”声，让他这个看起来还没成年的小孩显得色情极了。  
纪田正臣还保持着少年模样，而折原临也也保持着青年模样。要问为什么保持在这个年龄段，只是正臣觉得这样很帅气而已。

折原临也就坐在炉火边的摇椅上看纪田正臣的动作，不动神色地把视线移回报纸。他拢了拢黑色毛呢大衣，将腿翘起来。

他之所以提起那个万圣节前夜的事情，只是因为现在的气氛很合适。  
因为很应景嘛、而且——

“也才几十年前的事啦？弹指一挥间而已喔？”

正臣不置可否的“嗯”被烤炉愉悦的铃声掩盖，临也听见烤炉的旋律，于是再一次抬起眼瞧，看着纪田正臣把饼干从烤箱取出，他的尾巴跟着甩动，尾巴根部的戒指也正一闪一闪地反射着光。戒指上面刻有密密麻麻、一般人看不懂的符文，临也的手上也有一个。  
——那是老神父交给临也用来限制能力的戒指。

老神父其实是个好人，临也不知为何有些怀念那个老家伙了。他从一开始就知道正臣不是普通的孩子，但他也希望正臣作为一个普通人活下去，所以才要疼爱弟弟的他做下一任神父，因为只有他才能在正臣觉醒后做好应对措施——虽然应对措施做得实在是太过火了，但是不能怪他啦，这孩子怎么说都是梦魇吧？不这么做没办法控制得了呀。

希望老爹能如他所愿的上天堂啊……  
哈哈、大概是不行了吧，毕竟收留了两个魔物呢。

临也望向窗户，玻璃结了霜也挡不住夜景中的热闹。

鬼怪横行。  
又是一年Halloween。

正臣对那年没吃到糖的事还耿耿于怀，为了“不让别的小朋友和我一样”，他每年都会准备好满满当当的糖果和饼干。折原临也说你这做法像天使，正臣吐吐舌头回嘴，谁还没当过半个教徒不是啦？

神爱世人，这是纪田正臣从小就知道的事情。  
但是觉醒之后他知道了更多的事情，比如说神不会爱他、比如说神不会接受他。  
但更重要的是，他知道老神父、他的信友都不曾介意过他。

他们爱他。

时光流转，那些爱他的人都变成了天上的星星，唯一陪在他身边的只有他的兄长。不过正臣最近觉得喊哥哥太孩子气，略带生疏的称呼才能体现出自己的成长，所以改口喊临也先生。

正臣拿起一块饼干吹了吹，甩着尾巴朝临也走去。扳过他的脸让他直视自己，正臣嘿嘿笑着：“临也先生，啊——”  
他把饼干叼在嘴里凑了过去，蔓越莓饼干的酸甜在两人的嘴里化开。临也按住正臣的后脑勺，獠牙稍微刺破了正臣的嘴唇，为这个吻又增加了调料。

“梦魇的饼干、您也敢吃呐？”正臣跨坐在临也的腿上，舔了舔嘴巴，凑到临也的耳边舔着他的耳廓，“您不怕做噩梦啊？”

临也咬在正臣的锁骨上轻轻吮吸，这让正臣轻喘着扭动起来。  
“到底是谁的噩梦啊，小正？”

……糟糕、好像有点玩脱了。

正臣脸皮还是薄，推了一把临也的肩膀起身，说自己还得去把饼干装好，一会孩子们就要来了。  
临也拍拍正臣的屁股，撑着头看正臣因为自己刚才的动作爽到打了三个弯的尾巴。

他们的时间还多着呢。

讨糖的小孩如约而至，说完不给糖就捣蛋后，嘴巴甜甜地喊正臣哥哥。小孩子看到正臣甩来甩去的尾巴，问他今天的装扮是什么？  
正臣想了想，说：“是恶魔喔~吃了恶魔哥哥的饼干晚上会做噩梦也说不定——嘶！”

说到一半，正臣突然感觉尾巴根有灼烧感，于是皱起眉回头看摇铃铛的临也。  
一枚戒指对应一枚铃铛，只要铃铛响起，被限制住的人就会受到一次惩罚。正臣知道是自己说错话了，临也才摇这个铃铛。

但这只是吓唬小孩而已嘛……！可恶。

正臣鼓起脸颊，瞪了临也一眼表示不满。摸了摸尾巴根，他转过头蹲下来对小朋友说：“刚刚当然是开玩笑啦！Happy Halloween!”

Ⅸ

街上的孩子们已经稀稀疏疏，梦魇的甜蜜糖果也送了大半。十点的钟声响起，正臣看见临也合上报纸起身，面带微笑朝站在门口的自己走来。

他们的Halloween开始了。

吸血鬼的温柔就在于他总会在正臣已经开始动情时才会咬他，虽然作为梦魇动情只是一瞬间的事情。  
临也把正臣放在床上才解开他的皮带和背带，男孩的底裤那已经鼓鼓囊囊湿乎乎一团。临也的手进入他的腿缝中，从大腿内侧向下滑着褪掉正臣的裤子。临也留下正臣的底裤，让它在过长的白衬衫下若隐若现。

“哈啊、先生……”正臣的脸颊泛红，他紧紧揪住床单，臀部不安分地扭动，显然一副发了情的样子。  
袜子在大腿处勒出了暧昧的红印，临也再次从正臣的大腿一路描摹到小腿，扣住他的脚踝让他的脚心抵在自己支起帐篷的地方，“‘糖果’用这个地方来取。”

正臣有些不情愿，觉得足交好累。但脖子上被临也套上了项圈，作为装饰物的则是和他戒指配套的铃铛。  
他知道临也是认真的了，只好咬着嘴巴把双腿岔开，弓起脚背，用棉袜裹住临也的性器。但他不敢多动，铃铛声一旦响起，受苦的就会是自己。尾巴尖来代替活动的不便，心型的尖端绕着临也的铃口打转，前端流出的体液渗进袜子中，正臣哼哼唧唧地想要临也快点结束这种折磨人的前戏。

“靠尾巴还不行喔。”临也对正臣的态度不满，双手握住正臣的脚背，前后摩擦起自己的性器，铃铛声和正臣的吃痛声同时响起，尾巴也应声打着弯瘫软下来，“所以要靠脚啊，正臣。”

正臣疼得缩成一团，可是M属性的后穴却因为疼痛开始分泌粘液，两脚之间感受到的炽热让他的后穴烧得更疼。正臣慢蹭蹭地动起腿，小心地不让铃铛响起。尾巴开始挑逗临也的囊袋，双脚相互交叠着让性器在自己的脚心里来回抽插。

“临也先生、还没……？”正臣的腿有些酸了，可怜兮兮地望临也。  
“还没有，是正臣的诚意不够呢。”

临也拉过正臣想要罢工的小腿，在隔着棉袜小腿肚上刺下獠牙，惊得正臣动身惹响了铃铛。

“呃啊……！”  
正臣被疼得连小腿都开始抽动起来，可宣泄出口的潮湿喘息让临也觉得正臣似乎很喜欢这种疼痛，所以他毫不留情地拉着正臣的腿让他掉了个方向。

铃铛轻微震动，正臣自己都感觉这种疼痛已经被麻痹成了快感。  
股间越来越难耐了……他把手臂放在头上，身体摩擦着床单，脑袋突然感受到了失重感。

他的眼前有一个倒立的折原临也……不是，是他被移到了一个脑袋正好能从床边缘垂下来的位置。临也弯下腰吻了吻他的嘴角，接着起身让性器蹭在正臣的脸颊上。

“嗯、果然‘糖果’还是用嘴取才对。”  
“……是的、先生。”

正臣伸出舌头舔着前端，下一秒就被掐住脖子，被迫将临也的性器全部含入口中。正臣弹跳着抽搐了一下，临也的强制操作让身体止不住地兴奋发抖，近乎窒息的感觉逼得眼球微微上吊，绷不住的泪水溢出眼眶，打湿床单。嘴巴不由得张大想要摄取空气，但被性器堵得水泄不通，只能放任这个凶器顶着软舌在嘴里四处冲撞。

铃铛因为临也的动作一阵一阵地响了起来，正臣本想摸摸尾巴根缓解疼痛，但是手向下滑就插入了自己完全湿润的后穴里。  
口腔内壁紧紧吸附住性器，看着男孩无意识的自慰动作，临也放开正臣的脖子，向前顶将性器深深插入男孩的喉咙，捞过他揉捏后穴的手。临也退出了正臣的口腔，把他的手放在自己快要爆发的性器上。

“自己来。”  
“嗯嗯……”

正臣让临也炽热的性器贴在自己脸上，舌尖从柱身舔舐到前端，最后在前端吮吸着把不断分泌的体液全部吞了下去。舌尖推着前端，他吐出性器，脸颊蹭着一颤一颤跳动的柱状物，直直地望向临也，含糊不清地说：“快把糖果给我啦、临也哥哥。”

“嘴巴张开喔。”

即使男孩张大了嘴还是有不少射在他的脸上，临也把正臣嘴角边的精液抹在他伸出来的舌头上。依旧坚挺的性器再次插进正臣的嘴巴里，临也也顺势上了床。  
他撩开正臣的衣摆，拉开已经潮湿的底裤，手指扒开穴口推入了一枚糖果。

正臣不安地抬起臀部，挤压着内壁想要把异物排出去，可是糖果被临也的手指越顶越深，嘴巴里又有作恶的性器，正臣只能呜呜地反抗。  
第二枚糖果进入的时候，正臣不由得想起以前临也让他排卵的事情，一瞬间羞耻和快感席卷了全身，连后穴都忍不住痉挛起来。  
三、四……七枚小糖果被全部放入体中，临也插入手指转动着，另一只手把正臣的臀瓣拍得啪啪作响。

正臣被这么一刺激，内壁猛地收缩，卷着糖果把它们送入了深处。他有些害怕，取不出来要去医院开刀什么的，但他最害怕的还是会被灌肠到失……呜、临也又不是没做过这种事情。

“想到什么了？突然这么兴奋？”

临也的指尖按着正臣不断渗出体液的铃口，上下撸动起来。呼了口热气喷在手中的性器，身下的小孩一下子抖得更厉害。张嘴含住正臣抖动的性器，手指时不时撑开穴口盯着内侧淫迷的景象。

正臣摸了摸小腹，糖果不是很大，所以他并没有摸出在那里。他抬抬腰，夹住临也的手指，把性器往他的嘴里抽送。在正臣快要泄出来的时候硬是被临也吐出来，用拇指堵住了前端，这难受得他不断扭腰。

临也退出正臣的口腔，从他身上下来。临也把正臣捞过来抱进怀里，凑过去亲他的额头。  
正臣还在和体内的糖果做斗争，呻吟着想把糖果排出体外，他靠在临也的肩头哼哼，让他帮帮自己。

“要我怎么帮？”  
“拿、拿出来……”正臣夹紧臀瓣蹭着临也的性器。  
“这么看你明明是想被插入啊？”临也拍打着正臣的臀瓣作为他口是心非的惩罚，重重地印上重叠的掌印后揉着发烫的软肉，“你说你是不是淫乱的坏孩子啊？”  
“……呜呜、对不起，先生，”正臣呢喃着亲吻临也的下巴，“我是坏孩子……坏孩子需要惩罚才对吧……？”

临也轻笑着松开禁锢住正臣性器的手，顺着他湿滑的股缝，将坚挺硬物直接插进了后穴，顶着糖果在正臣体内肆意摩擦。

“呜——！哈啊、嗯……！”

刚被插入就直接射了出来，肉壁还处于敏感到不行的状态，就马上被糖果和性器侵犯。再加上脖子上的铃铛响个不停，尾巴根部疼到没有知觉反而让后穴收得更紧，正臣只能本能地用力绞起侵犯进来的物什，一次次地被送上高潮。

太多次刺激的绝顶让正臣快要失去意识，临也顺势把他推在床上，双手撑在他的脑袋边，眼睛上下扫视，看男孩张开大腿等他侵犯的发情神态。

性器将后穴都顶出淫靡水声，糖果被高温的肠肉融化成糖水，从结合处流下将两个人的大腿内侧弄得粘腻十分。

临也的抽送让正臣只能止不住的浪叫，“哥哥”、“先生”、“Father”各种称呼乱叫一气。

他吻住只有在他面前才会暴露原型的宝贝弟弟，把小孩的喘息全部堵在嘴里，又从嘴角向下依次吻着。  
白净的脖颈吻多少次都不会腻，他又重新在正臣的脖子上留下新的印记，吮吸的同时顶着正臣的敏感点加快抽插的频率。

“——给你的糖果。”

听到这句话，肉壁条件反射地收缩起来，争先恐后地等着吸收精液。稍微恢复意识的正臣把腿环在临也的腰上，抬起臀部让彼此结合得更加紧密。  
他喘着气对临也说：“快点啦，我想要、哥哥……”

魅魔，以吸取精力为生。  
理论上被内射的次数越多，他们就会越有活力才是。

但纪田正臣经常玩脱。

现在的他塌腰撅着臀部趴在床上，就算用尾巴尖掩盖住被糟蹋得不成样子的穴口，大股精液还是从闭合不上的后穴流出，顺着大腿根部滑落到过膝袜里。

临也再一次覆上来，火热的性器抵在他的臀瓣上。他揪着正臣的头发，看他带着泪痕满是情欲的脸。他的弟弟半阖着眼，黏糊糊地开口说不要了。  
临也难得听一次正臣的话，没有挪走他的尾巴再插入，而是合拢正臣的双腿，将性器挤进腿缝中。

他咬着正臣的耳朵问：“那我就这样啰？”  
“呜、临也哥哥真是坏透了……”

这种摩擦腿缝的感觉把后穴的空虚感无限放大，正臣抓住临也的手臂，红着眼眶移开遮挡后穴的尾巴尖。他把脸深深埋进床单里，手向下伸撩开衣服下摆，两指插进后穴里撑开——“请您往这里来，Father...”

他们的圣夜还长。

Ⅹ

在讨到糖吃的孩子做甜甜香香的梦的深夜，城市里的两个热恋期长达几十年的恶魔们也正分享属于他们的糖果。

“Happy Halloween, Father.❤”

——Fin


End file.
